


Buenas razones para oponerse

by Kyryna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/pseuds/Kyryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tiene nueve años y lo último que habría pensado cuando se niega a seguir las normas de un juego es que el castigo le llevaría a conocer al que se convertiría a su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas razones para oponerse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurembiaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/gifts).



> Gracias infinitas a Aurembiaux, mi 'ferre personal, por ayudarme con este fic, betareadearlo y, sobre todo, insistir hasta la saciedad para que cayera en el fandom.  
> El fic te lo dedico por razones obvias.
> 
> Es lo primero que escribo de Les Mis y todavía no le tengo mucha costumbre a los personajes, así que si tienen que caer piedras que sean sin punta (?)

Ya iban tres veces en dos años que lo expulsaban de un internado por “ignorar deliberadamente a la autoridad, exaltar a sus compañeros y desbaratar el orden” y tenía que pasar una temporada en casa, donde alternaba su tiempo entre las clases que le daba un tutor particular y, a partir de la segunda vez, acudir a un grupo Scout al que sus padres le habían apuntado en un triste intento de inculcarle un poco de disciplina y mantenerlo ocupado.

Al final, y pese a su resistencia inicial a participar en un grupo paramilitar y religioso, Enjolras había acabado por encontrarse bastante cómodo allí. No se llevaba especialmente bien con sus compañeros, pero tampoco especialmente mal, y la mayoría de ellos lo respetaban bastante; además, los monitores valoraban sus esfuerzos por destacar y liderar las situaciones siempre que era posible, y eso hacía que Enjolras se sintiera lo bastante integrado como para no escaparse en cuando tenía ocasión.  
Eso no significaba, naturalmente, que no tuviera problemas con la autoridad; más a menudo de lo que debería era apartado del grupo por negarse a seguir alguna regla o rebatir las órdenes de los monitores. En esos casos lo mandaban a sentarse a algún banco aparte a “pensar en lo que había hecho”, y normalmente Enjolras simplemente perfeccionaba su argumento para contárselo luego a su niñera de camino a casa.  
Tenía nueve años y ni siquiera se planteaba la idea de arrepentirse.  
Aquel día en particular, Enjolras había decidido que las normas del “declaro la guerra” eran una estupidez; y que además “las guerras no se solucionan solo con un balonazo, por lo que esto es una trivialización de algo muy serio”, así que se había ganado un rato en el Banco de Pensar.  
Se dirigió al banco murmurando quejas mientras le daba una patada a una piedra con la que intentaba deshacerse de la frustración, y cuando levantó la mirada descubrió que allí ya había sentado un niño. Era un poco mayor que él y leía un libro tan grande que apenas podía sujetarlo.

Enjolras dudó. No se suponía que tuviera que haber nadie en su Banco de Pensar. Miró a los monitores, esperando que le dijeran algo más, pero ya habían vuelto a sus actividades, así que después de valorar otros segundos la situación decidió sentarse.  
Al fin y al cabo el banco era libre para todos y no iba a quedarse de pie porque otra persona se hubiera adelantado. Tenía derecho a usar el Banco de Pensar e iba a hacerlo.

Se sentó al lado del otro niño, mirándolo fijamente en un intento de descubrir qué hacía sentado en su Banco de Pensar, como si no apartar la mirada le pudiera dar alguna pista de cómo y por qué había alguien más sentado en el banco. Después de unos segundos de atenta observación, el otro pareció percatarse de su presencia. Levantó la vista y lo miró unos segundos, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa algo tímida.  
-¿Te han castigado?- preguntó con cautela; casi hablaba en susurros. Enjolras se fijó en que marcaba por qué línea se había quedado con el dedo. Eso le gustó, parecía un chico inteligente.  
-Sí  
-¿Por qué?  
Enjolras lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de decidir si quería o no contestar a esa pregunta ¿Por qué le preguntaba por qué le habían castigado? ¿Era algún tipo de treta? No se le ocurría para qué podía serlo. Además, le habían castigado por una injusticia. Que se enterara más gente era bueno; si estaba de acuerdo con él hasta podían razonar contra los monitores juntos. O por lo menos le apoyaría alguien.  
-Opinan que no puedo declararle la guerra al mismo niño todo el rato, aunque piense que es claramente el único que merece que se la declare, ni tampoco puedo explicar mis razones para declararla antes de hacerlo, porque el juego consiste en solo declarar la guerra, no en “declarar la guerra como si fuéramos políticos”- dijo finalmente marcando las comillas con los dedos sin apartar la mirada del grupo que jugaba no mucho más allá, con claro desagrado.  
El otro niño asintió con gravedad, como si estuviera asimilando las palabras de Enjolras, mientras colocaba una señal y cerraba el libro con lentitud.  
A Enjolras le gustó ese gesto. No era un juicio, ni aprobaba ni rechazaba su actitud, solo parecía asumirla como si fuera demasiado complicada para emitir un juicio de valor tan pronto, sin todos los factores para analizarlo.  
Se hizo un silencio cómodo mientras los dos miraban el ir y venir de los otros niños jugando, hasta que Enjolras habló. La curiosidad estaba pudiendo con él,y el hecho de que el otro niño hubiera cerrado el libro le parecía una invitación directa a entablar conversación.  
-¿Tú también estás castigado? -preguntó  
-Qué va, estoy esperando a mis hermanas. Vengo a recogerlas para que no vuelvan solas a casa, y como hay huelga de transporte he tenido que venir antes, así que me toca esperar.  
Esta vez fue el turno de Enjolras de asentir antes de que los dos volvieran a quedarse en silencio.  
-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-. Enjolras volvió a romper el silencio mirando de reojo al otro niño. Había algo en él que le resultaba agradable... y eso no le había pasado antes con nadie de su edad.  
-Tom Jones  
-¿Y te gusta?  
-Sí, es interesante sobre todo si te paras a pensar en toda la crítica social que tiene.  
Cuando volvió a formarse el silencio, Enjolras le dio una patada a una piedra que había junto al banco. Definitivamente era un chico inteligente, le caía bien.  
-¿Y cómo te llamas?  
-Clement , Clement Combeferre- le contestó el otro niño con una leve sonrisa –.¿Y tú?  
-Enjolras.  
Que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto de que solo le hubiera dicho su apellido hizo que Enjolras se decidiera: quería intentar ser amigo de ese niño.  
Parecía que se iba a formar otra vez ese silencio extrañamente cómodo, pero el grupo de niños se había dispersado, y esa era la señal para que Combeferre se levantara.  
-Ha sido un placer, Enjolras, pero tengo que irme.  
-Igualmente- dijo con más sequedad de la que le habría gustado, No sabía qué más añadir, así que observó al otro niño caminar hacia el lugar en qué estaba reunido el grupo.  
Combeferre no se había alejado mucho cuando se volvió a girar, con una sonrisa algo traviesa en los ojos.  
-La huelga durará un par de semanas más, al parecer.

-Se me ocurren muchas buenas razones para oponerme a la mayoría de cosas que hacemos aquí.

La sonrisa de Combeferre se ensanchó, al igual que la que Enjolras, y movió la mano como despedida antes de girarse otra vez.


End file.
